Having the roll body capable of absorbing a fluid (water) and supplying a fluid (water or water for rinsing), functional rolls are used in processing many products. For example, the functional rolls are used in manufacturing vehicles, iron, films, electronics materials, and other precision instrument. A large number of functional rolls are exported overseas as well.
The functional rolls are conventionally produced in an assembled and united fashion (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and 2).
The functional roll described in Patent Literature 1 is formed by superimposing highly repulsive and inviscid nonwoven fabric sheets and spring-back prevention sheets such as adhesive rubber sheets in a close contact fashion. More specifically, a spring-back prevention sheet such as a rubber sheet is interposed in every block.
The functional roll described in Patent Literature 2 presents the basic structure of the functional roll described in Patent Literature 1.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H5-180216; and    Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H3-219115.
The above-described functional rolls of the Patent Literature 1 and 2 are produced in an assembled and united fashion and assumed to be transported as a completed product.
However, the functional rolls are a large, long structure and it is difficult to transport them. Because of their large size, the transportation cost is high. Particularly, it is remarkably difficult to export the functional rolls overseas.
The present invention is invented under the above circumstances and an exemplary object of the present invention is to facilitate the transportation of functional rolls.